


The Negative

by planchette



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Crime Scenes, F/M, Femdom, Horror, Murder, Photography, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planchette/pseuds/planchette
Summary: Showing up to the October writing challenges late because that's who I am as a person.Dawn ripped the photo off the body in one swift motion as the others yelled at her for majorly disturbing the crime scene; she simply ignored them, flipping the note over to find a sloppily scrawled address and a time to meet later that night. The address was for a warehouse downtown, a quiet and secluded location to conduct a private interview. Or brutally murder Dawn, she wasn’t sure.But she would find out.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Female Character(s), Ghostface (Scream)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	The Negative

**Author's Note:**

> I'm combining prompts from both Kinktober and Goretober lists for added whimsy. Starting with the Day 4 prompt words for this one-shot: bloodbath, erotic photos, voyeurism. It writes itself, you know?
> 
> Comment if there are pairings you would be interested in seeing in future works!
> 
> x

“This is… sick,” remarked the detective as she watched the photos bloom into focus as they were dipped in baths of chemicals in the station’s dark room. The lead photographer used tongs to transfer the slice of photo paper from the first bath to the second, swishing it around with intent. He sighed with irritation at the young woman’s glee at the gory display,

“They’re all sick, Dawn,” he moved the photo into one final bath of liquid, and now Dawn could see clear as ever the dismembered limbs and blood splatters of the Roseville Ghostface’s most recent victim, “It’s disgusting and depraved. No one deserves to die like this, especially at the hands of a freak like the Ghostface.”

Her unit had only received the case about four hours ago around two in the morning, merely two hours after the murder had been enacted. Already Dawn could tell that the victim was most likely a young woman, maybe a sex worker or bartender. That had been the killer’s MO so far- young women with occupations that required them to be out and about late at night; obviously the dark was integral to their culprit’s strategy. Dawn herself was only twenty-seven, relatively new to the force and definitely new to her detective role; her position was one rarely filled by a woman much less one her age, but she had been mentored by the best and fortunately had her talent recognized. She would have been stupid not to take the position, even if it meant painting a larger and more public bulls eye on her back.

“I don’t know, _Eric_ ,” Dawn said, using the same patronizing voice he had used when saying her name, “I think it’s kind of beautiful.”

Eric shot her a horrified look and Dawn tossed her head back and laughed,

“Okay, maybe beautiful was the wrong word,” she continued, “but there is something undeniably fascinating about killers and how they complete their life’s work. I mean, you must agree,” after Eric slid the photo print onto the drying rack, Dawn inched closer to him until they were pressed together beside one of the printmaking booths, “Otherwise, why would you be here?”

Dawn’s lips ghosted against Eric’s and she could feel him shiver underneath her. She had a reputation around the station for being a loner and kind of an ice queen, but she knew she was attractive and that made her powerful enough to get what she wanted, when she wanted. And right now she was turned on thinking about a fucked up serial killer, and she wanted Eric.

“You’re… strange,” Eric said with a smirk, and Dawn could tell that her powers of conventional attractiveness had won her the prize again.

The sex was bland despite being in such a fun location during a work overnight shift. Dawn was almost relieved when Eric whispered into her ear that he was close as he rammed into her to completion. He released her from his grip and made quick work of tossing the condom they had used. When he returned to Dawn for a kiss, she turned her head away. She was fully dressed and headed out the door when Eric asked her if she came.

She said no.

Dawn knew she was a freak, and she had been strange like this even before joining the force. She grew up poor in the Midwest, enlisted into the military young so that she could get her degree in nuclear engineering. Dawn saw some shit in the war that made her different, and after she was booted back home she found she didn’t have the constitution anymore to work in her field. She had thought the guys had been kidding when they had joked that there was always police work, when they would discuss wistfully around the campfire what they would do when they made it back home after the war. It hadn’t been a joke though, and when Dawn couldn’t even get a job assistant managing at a craft store she decided to bite the bullet and join the force. It had been easy to get through the exams and it felt good to hold a gun and be the good guy again. Dawn knew that was a gross simplification of police and military and that there were more ethics and politics to it than that but she had been raised to be a weapon of destruction and she didn’t bother to ask clarifying questions. They told her to shoot and she made sure to aim true.

After the late night fuck, Dawn drove herself home to an empty apartment where she showered alone and put herself to bed in a woefully spacious queen-sized bed. Falling asleep with a tumbler of whiskey to an old rerun of _Forensic Files_ , Dawn slept fitfully and dreamt of nothing.

Honestly, she felt like she could’ve been more surprised the next morning when another detective called her and broke the news that Eric’s body had been discovered in a scene similar to the one they had discovered only the day before. Dawn was silent on the line for a few moments before asking for the location of the body.

“If you need to stay home and rest for a few days, I’m sure everyone would understand. We all knew you and Eric were close,” he tried to say but Dawn insisted again that he just give her the coordinates. The detective sighed and gave them to her, knowing that if he didn’t give them to her someone else would.

When she arrived, practically jumping out of her car and jogging in the direction of the scene she tried to ignore how excited she felt. The Ghostface must have been watching them the entire time. It felt like he was trying to send her a message.

“But what?” she muttered to herself, approaching the crowd of people working on collecting evidence. She flashed her badge to uncertain eyes, asserting her dominance that yes she was allowed to be here. As soon as she saw the body, it was clear what the Ghostface’s message to her was:

The photo Eric had been developing when Dawn was with him was laid on top of his chest, held in place by a hunting knife driven into his sternum. Two legs had been amputated and were strewn around the small area of Eric’s apartment. According the report, one of his arms was in the bedroom and the other still had not been found. There was no shortage of sticky pools of blood and of course, there was a message written in sloppy dark red blood, a disgusting finish to the horrific mess:

_It was beautiful._

Dawn ripped the photo off the body in one swift motion as the others yelled at her for majorly disturbing the crime scene; she simply ignored them, flipping the note over to find a sloppily scrawled address and a time to meet later that night. The address was for a warehouse downtown, a quiet and secluded location to conduct a private interview. Or brutally murder Dawn, she wasn’t sure.

But she would find out.

“You know, if I were any other girl I might say you were jealous. Based on the way you’ve acted out,” Dawn called out to the empty warehouse that night, following the Ghostface’s instructions to a tee, “I didn’t peg you as the type to murder men too.” Somewhere closer than she expected, he responded gently,

“I’m a big fan of yours. I did what I had to do to get your attention, and to get closer to you. There’s something dark inside of you, Detective Nguyen. I’ve been following your work for some time now.”

His voice was low and melodic, like he was always smiling when he spoke. Dawn gasped and spun in the direction of where she thought the words were coming,

“I guess I could say the same,” she said shakily. “I got your note. I wanted to meet you.”

Out of nowhere a hand gripped her around her waist, throwing her to the ground face-first and quickly zip-tying her wrists together behind her back. Dawn was thrown a bit, all of the air having rapidly left her lungs when she plummeted to the ground.

“I want a lot more from you than that,” the man commented from on top of her, easily containing her as she continued to struggle against him to no avail. She tried to scream but he simply clamped a leather-clad hand over her mouth as he shoved her pants and plain underwear down to reveal her sex. Dawn bit on the glove but the material was too thick to bother the man as he jangled his belt and pants open to pull out his own member. He knew better than to ask her for head, lifting his mask up enough to spit on her entrance and swirl his cock into the wetness.

“You can stop pretending to not want this,” Ghostface cooed as he shoved himself inside. “Look, i’ll even let you go,” he said as he cut the restraints with a swipe of his blade. Dawn cried beneath him from the contact, dribbling blood from where he had split her lip throwing her to the ground. She flushed at his haughty claim, mostly because he was right; she wanted it, wanted him. He adjusted so both hands were on her waist as he easily slid in and out of her, slick from her arousal. Dawn released a guttural moan as she whimpered,

“What is wrong with me?”

Ghostface laughed and paused his thrusting for a moment. He caressed her body with the supple leather gloves, gently and with care,

“Absolutely nothing. You’re perfection; a monster, just like me.”

He slammed back into her and pounded at such a pace that Dawn could only brace herself on hands and knees and take the brutal pleasure, ass up and face shoved into the pavement. When he came inside her with a loud exclamation, she tensed with realization of what had happened. After the initial shock, she locked into survival mode realizing she could land two birds with one stone tonight. She clenched in faux-orgasm, forcing as much of his seed to stay inside of her as she could manage. He withdrew himself with a groan and redid his pants. Dawn followed in suite, heart pounding because she knew she only had one opportunity to get this right. Once they were both dressed, before Ghostface could make a move Dawn’s hand flew to her firearm and quickly rattled off a single shot into the man’s left leg. He screamed with agony as he sank to the floor, clutching his bleeding leg. Dawn swiftly jogged in the direction of the entrance she had come in through, relishing each insult he hurled at her between grunts of pain. She dialed the station on her mobile device as she headed back to her car, not really looking to speak with anyone in particular, just someone from work. When the detective she had spoken with earlier that day answered the call, she relayed her intel,

“Hey, it’s Nguyen. I was able to collect a semen culture from the perp, and I can already tell you he’s gonna be walking with a limp tomorrow. We’ve got this guy in the bag.”

For the first time in weeks, Dawn finally felt something as she smiled and ended the call.


End file.
